Hairstyles
by Keitorin Asthore
Summary: Kurt doesn't know what to do with his hair. Klaine. Oneshot. COMPLETE.


Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me.

* * *

He sat by himself in the corner of the greenroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror. His comb hung limply in his fingers.

The other Warblers chatted amiably. Some of them ran through warm-ups, and a few of the seniors were harmonizing. He couldn't hear them over the roaring in his ears.

He started to draw the comb through his hair, but all he did was mess up the neat part on the side of his head. He gritted his teeth and tried again.

"Are you all right?"

He glanced up. Blaine smiled down at him, his curls combed back neatly and gelled into submission. "Oh, I'm fine," he sighed.

"Nervous?" Blaine smiled.

He bit his lip. "A little, I think," he said.

"Nervous enough to not be able to comb your hair?" Blaine said. The corners of his lips twitched.

"Yes, all right, I don't know what to do with my hair," Kurt said, dropping the comb on the counter.

Blaine picked up the discarded comb and leaned over his shoulder. "You know, you tend to do your hair depending on your mood," he said. "Have you noticed that?"

"No," Kurt said in a small voice, biting back a shrill _but you did?_

Blaine stroked the comb through Kurt's bangs, pulling them up into an impressive tall swoop. "See, this is what you do when you want to look like you're a tough guy," he said. "Or taller."

Kurt glanced sideways, away from his reflection. He wouldn't mind being a little taller, but he had sort of hoped that no one else had noticed that.

"So yeah, it's like this, but gelled really hard," Blaine continued. "It looks like it would probably crunch if I tried to touch it."

"It does, a little," Kurt confessed.

Blaine grinned and combed Kurt's bangs down so that it swept over one eye in a slightly rakish angle, or perhaps in a James Dean sort of way. "This is what you do when you're trying to be…honestly, I don't know what you're trying to be," he said. "The closest thing that comes to mind is…well, I don't think that's what you're going for."

_Is it sexy? _Kurt desperately wanted to say. _Because if that's what you're thinking, that is _so _what I'm going for._

But he couldn't say that, so all he said was a little "oh." He was keenly aware that his cheeks were turning red.

Blaine sat down next to him, their knees touching. Kurt sat very still, his hands knotted nervously in his lap. Blaine drew the comb through Kurt's hair, redoing the part and smoothing out the flyaways. Kurt bit his lip as Blaine set the comb down and leaned in close to brush his hair across his forehead.

"There," Blaine said softly. "I think…that this is how you want to look. I think that this is you."

Kurt stared at his reflection. His hair was unusually smooth, and his bangs were combed neatly to the side over his forehead. He realized he was smiling in the sort of way he usually didn't smile, his mouth wide and his dimples showing in his cheeks.

"Blaine, I look like I'm eleven," he complained, still smiling despite himself.

Blaine's face appeared over his shoulder in the mirror, his dark eyes dancing. "I like it," he said. "It's very…cute."

"Cute," Kurt repeated. "Really."

Blaine squeezed his shoulders. "Really," he said. "All right, we have your hair fixed. Are you going to be able to sing without panicking now?"

He smiled. "I think so," he said.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

OH LOOK A WILD DRABBLE APPEARS.

Seriously, this is the epitome of a drabble. Every time I watched the "Hey Soul Sister" video prior to the new episode, I kept noticing that Kurt totally had his little-boy-first-half-of-season-one hair back. And so this popped into my head.

I hope this will tide people over until I write the new chapters of "Someday You Will Be Loved." But when I publish them, fair warning: it's going to be MEGA insane. As in like five chapters' worth. Okay, maybe not five, but the Glee writers are making me kvetch a little with the amount of gaps they put into the series. It's driving me bonkers. Enough with the rapid scene changes, you guys, pace yourselves. If they just stopped cramming so much material into one episode and spread it out a little more, not only would we, the Gleeks, breathe a sigh of relief over the improved pacing and better character development (I'm looking at you, schizo!Blaine) but they could probably give us more episodes involving the characters we already know and love, instead of graduating them at the end of season three and giving us a whole new class of random kids that are not Kurt, Finn, Rachel, Tina, Artie, Brittany, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera.

(AND IN ANY CASE, GLEE WRITERS, DID YOU NOT WATCH SAVED BY THE BELL? DID YOU NOT LEARN FROM THEIR MISTAKES?)

This is why I pray most fervently that someday, someone from Glee will read my stuff and think "oh, she should come write for us" and I'll happily come up with story ideas and scripts and live happily ever after as a real-life Liz Lemon, only married, and then the quality of character development and pacing will vastly improve, and the number of continuity errors will vastly decrease.

I digress.

But seriously.


End file.
